You're the one I will love
by kyujjong
Summary: Siwon anak yang pintar, keren, jago olah raga dan serba bisa adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang kekanak-kanakan, suka seenaknya sendiri dan dingin seperti mesin. Suatu hari tiba-tiba Siwon muncul sebagai seorang guru privat yang akan tinggal serumah dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang notabenya mempunyai otak cerdas harus memiliki guru privat?


By KyuJjong

Cast: WonKyu

Pair: Eunhae

Gendre: Romance, comedy, Humor.

Summary: Siwon anak yang pintar, keren, jago olah raga dan serba bisa adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang kekanak-kanakan, suka seenaknya sendiri dan dingin seperti mesin. Suatu hari tiba-tiba Siwon muncul sebagai seorang guru privat yang akan tinggal serumah dengan Kyu. Kenapa Kyu yang notabenya mempunyai otak cerdas harus memiliki guru privat? Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

"Heyyy, pemalas ayo bangun!"

Kyuhyun yang masih setengah tertidur kaget mendengar ada suara orang membangunkanya. "hyaaa, siapa kau? Tanya kyuhyun pada orang yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Siwon mematung sesaat setelah melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Dalam hati siwon begitu mengagumi sosok kyuhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang manis ini adalah anak nakal dan sangat jahil bahkan teman-temannya menjuluki kyuhyun itu the king of Evil. Sungguh julukan yang tidak sesuai dengan sosok yang memiliki muka polos seperti baby ini. Kyuhyun yang sekarang Siwon lihat bukanlah kyuhyun yang dibayangkanya selama ini.

"kalau kau tidak ada keperluan disini sebaiknya keluar dari kamar ini dan segera pergi dari apartemen ku!" siwon seakan tersadar dari lamunanya saat kyuhyun tiba-bergerak dari tempat tidurnya.

"ehm…Perkenalkan aku Choi Siwon, mulai hari ini akan menjadi guru privatmu dan akan tinggal di rumah ini" jawab siwon singkat namun mampu membuat kyuhyun shock.

Sebenernya kemaren orang tuanya sudah telepon dan mengatakan bahwa akan ada seorang guru privat yang akan mengajarinya. Namun kyuhyun jelas-jelas menolak keputusan sepihak dari orang tuanya tersebut, tapi mereka mengancam tidak akan mengirimi uang dan semua fasilitas di tarik kalau kyuhyun macam-macam.

Namja manis itu mengeram frustasi "aishhhh" keluh kyuhyun sambil menggacak-ngacak rambutnya karena tidak bisa menolak perintah orang tuanya. Sebenarnya Ia bukan murid yang bodoh, dia cukup pintar di berbagai bidang study apalagi matematika tapi sifatnya yang tidak bisa diatur membuat semua orang stres menghadapinya, bahkan guru-gurunya selalu menelpon orang tuanya kalau dia berbuat ulah tiba-tiba hilang saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung atau datang sesuka hatinya kesekolah.

Kyuhyun memandang siwon yang masih saja berdiri di sebelahnya dan berkata "lalu kenapa seenaknya kau masuk kekamar ku, apakah ini juga di tugaskan orang tua ku pada mu?"

"dan sebaiknya kau segera keluar dan jangan coba-coba masuk kesini lagi!" kyuhyun melotot kepada siwon dan memberikan evil smirknya.

"aku sudah dari tadi datang kesini tapi tidak melihat sang pemilik rumah, makanya aku memutuskan masuk ke kamarmu untuk membangunkan mu Dan bukanya hari ini kau harus sekolah?" jawab siwon dengan senyum dimplenya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak mau bertele-tele dengan namja di depanya ini. Siwon tersenyum melihat gerak gerik murid barunya tersebut.

Siwon berteriak "ok, aku akan keluar, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan satu lagi aku lebih tua 2 tahun dari mu oleh karena itu panggil aku hyung okk!"

clekk….

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali menandakan siwon sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar kyukyun.

Setengah jam kemudian kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok siwon yang tengah duduk menyender ketempat tidurnya.

"kenapa kau masih disini?"

siwon yang memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan kaget seolah tidak percaya melihat tontonan indah di depan matanya. Dia melihat kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk kecil. Namun Siwon segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera memalingkan mukanya bejalan kepintu keluar sambil berkata

"cepat pakai bajumu dan segera keluar, kita akan berangkat bersama mulai hari ini" siwon berkata setengah berteriak.

"sebenarnya kau guru privat atau 'pembantu'?" dengan penekanan di kata pembantu.

**~Flasback~**

Kyuhyun anak Master ternama Korea, yang selalu sukses dengan penemuan-penemuan barunya. namun sejak setahun lalu mereka harus berpisah karena orang tua kyuhyun mendapatkan tugas ke Amerika. Appa dan umma kyuhyun adalah Peneliti yang saat ini ditugaskan untuk melakukan penelitian di Amerika. Mereka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat saat bertugas.

Karena tidak mau sekolah anaknya terlantar mereka memutuskan meninggalkan kyuhyun di Korea. Tapi akhir-akhir ini guru-guru kyuhyun sering menelpon mereka karena sifatnya yang suka melakukan semua dengan seenak hatinya, bahkan dia sering bolos dan kabur saat jam pelajaran.

Akhirnya Mr. Cho meminta bantuan Siwon anak dari sahabat baiknya , mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan saat appa siwon meninggal orang tua kyuhyun berjanji membiayai kuliah siwon sampai sarjana.

Sebenernya siwon dan kyuhyun sudah sering bertemu dan bermain bersama waktu kecil. Bahkan appa kyuhyun sering mengajak mereka hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Namun karena pekerjaan orang tuanya mereka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat dan tidak menetap di suatu tempat dalam waktu yang lama. Itu sebabnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi sebelum berpisah siwon memberi kyuhyun kalung kembar dengan leontin cincin di tengahnya dan meminta kyuhyun selalu memakainya.

semenjak appa siwon meninggal siwon tinggal di kota yang sama dengan kyuhyun, bahkan ia sering main ke apartemennya tapi kyuhyun tidak pernah memperhatikanya sepertinya kyuhyun benar-benar sudah melupakannya.

**~End Flasback~**

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, langsung berjalan kearah pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan siwon yang sedang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

"Kyu~ah, kau tidak mau sarapan? Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk mu!" teriak siwon tak mendapat respon sama sekali. kesal karena kyuhyun tidak mendengarkanya akhirnya siwon berlari mengejarnya ke luar. Siwon memegang erat tangan kyukyun menarik dengan paksa agar masuk kedalam rumah.

"Choi Siwon, lepaskan sakit!" siwon yang semakin kesal karena kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya hyung, tambah mengeratkan genggamanya tanpa mempedulikan kyuhyun yang sudah meronta kesakitan.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa perih kulitnya yang serasa di cabik "hyung… Appo! Katanya lirih. Mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung, siwon merenggangkan peganganya. sebenarnya ia tidak tega berbuat kasar sama kyuhyun tapi ini adalah perintah orang tuanya karena namja manis itu tidak bisa dinasehati dengan lemah lembut.

"duduk dan makan sarapan mu!" perintah siwon, kyuhyun menuruti semua kata-kata siwon karena dia tidak mau hal lebih buruk terjadi padanya.

"kyu~ah, kenapa kamu memilih-milih makanan? Sayur bagus untuk tubuh, coba makan?"

"Anio, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak suka sayur" jawab kyuhyun lirih dengan nada memohon. Kali ini siwon hanya diam karena melihat muka kyuhyun memerah karena menahan tangis dan lihat, dia sudah melukai tangan orang yang di sayanginya sejak kecil.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa?" gumam siwon dalam hati. Sekarang siwon dilemma, sakit rasanya menyiksa pujaan hatinya tapi ia sudah janji pada appa kyuhyun untuk mengubahnya menjadi sosok lebih baik. siwon ingin membalas jasa orang yang sudah membiayai kuliahnya saat ini.

Suasana hening kini tercipta di dalam mobil, kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSPnya sedangkan siwon masih berkutat dengan pikiranya yang galau, yaa saat ini Siwon galau dan benar-benar galau.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kyu. Kyu hendak turun dari mobil namun lagi-lagi tangan siwon menghalanginya. "nanti pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan menjemput mu, Arra!"

"hmm" jawab kyuhyun malas, tapi ia merasa ada yang beda dari siwon.

"kenapa dia jadi seperti orang sakit begitu? Bukanya tadi pagi dia sangat bersemangat" batin kyuhyun heran.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya disana ada sosok dua sahabatnya tepatnya hyung-hyungnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhae. Yaa, mereka dekat karena apartemen donghae bersebelahan dengan apartemen kyuhyun dan eunhyuk adalah Namjachingu donghae.

"yaaa… Itu punya ku, babbo!" eunhyuk memukul kyuhyun karena kesal Juss Strowbery kesukaanya dicuri secara terang-terangan di depan matanya bahkan diambil paksa dari tanganya.

"kau, pelit sekali monkey" ucap kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan mengunyah makanan yang di comotnya dari meja eunhae.

"dasar evil, kau memang dasarnya tidak sopan atau tidak punya otak? Kami lebih tua dari mu seharusnya kau panggil kami Hyung!" donghae mulai angkat bicara.

"yah… terserah kalian saja. aku bosan dengar ceramah mu hyung, aku pergi dulu. Bye!" jawab kyuhyun seenak jidatnya.

"Kemana sich dia" kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu dengan mulut komat-kamit sambil terus melirik jam tanganya. Padahal baru 5menit yang lalu dia keluar sekolah, tapi sudah serasa 5 jam baginya.

"hey, kyu~ah!? Ngapain disana? Kau mau ikut kami tidak?" teriak Eunhyuk, dari dalam mobilnya.

"maap hyung, hari ini aku sudah ada janji! Lagian aku mau absen dulu jadi setan diantara kalian" kata kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit menggombal.

"ooh" duo eunhae hanya ber ooh ria mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun.

'janji? ?Sejak kapan aku janjian dengannya? Aish, kyu ada apa dengan mu huh?' gumam kyuhyun yang mengutuk kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Akhirnya orang yang di tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobilnya dengan semangat.

Jangan-jangan kyuhyun benar-benar sudah berubah? Tapi ada ada apa sebenarnya dengan siwon? Dari tadi mukanya tampak tidak bersemangat.

EHM~~~~~~~~

Kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mobilnya.

"hyung, kenapa kau tadi telat menjemput ku?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada pura-pura marah.

"aah mian, tadi itu ada sedikit urusan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan" jawab siwon tidak semangat.

Siwon sedang galau, bahkan dari jam kejam galaunya mulai beranjak menuju ke arah yang lebih serius sudah hampir akut menuju ke arah stress.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Akhirnya siwon memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia duduk di samping kyuhyun yang sedang asyik main PSP.

"kyu~ah" panggil siwon

"hmmm?" jawab kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSP ditanganya.

"aku, ingin bertanya"

"tanya apa? Langsung saja, gak perlu pakai acara laporan dulu"

"apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku?"

"mworago? Memangnya kau siapa hyung? Yang aku tau kau tau guru privat ku. Tapi dari awal aku sudah tau kalau kalian semua bohong, aku bukan orang bodoh hingga membutuhkan guru privat segala, bahkan walau aku sering bolos pun nilai-nilai ku masih di atas rata-rata" ucap kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melirik siwon sejenak "atau jangan-jangan kau petugas intel yaa? Yang ditugaskan menjadi pelindungi ku!" ucapnya asal.

"mmm, aku cuma mau tau saja" jawab siwon tanpa perlawanan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "hyung apa tadi pagi kau salah makan obat? Kenapa tiba-tiba sifat mu berubah 180 derajat dari sifat mu tadi pagi"

"hmm…sepertinya, aku sedang terkena virus"

"mwo? Virus, berbahayakah, jangan bilang itu virus bisa menular!" kata kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena takut dia akan tertular virus siwon.

Namun dalam sekejap, siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun hingga ia terduduk tepat di atas pangkuanya.

"mau pergi kemana kyunnie? sekarang hanya kamu yang bisa mengobati sakit ku ini bahkan dokter terhebat di dunia pun belum tentu bisa mengobatinya" siwon meletakan tangan kyuhyun di dadanya.

BLUSH…..

Kyuhyun merasa terserang sengatan listrik 100ribu Volt , ia mengerti apa maksud siwon sebenarnya. Tapi mana mungkin orang yang baru ketemu bisa jatuh cinta? Tiba-tiba mata kyuhyun tertuju pada kalung yang di pakai siwon, yaa itu seperti kalung punyanya. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan kemiripan kalungnya dengan kalung yang di pakai siwon. Jangan-jangan? Batin kyu mulai menerawang ke masa lalu.

1

2

3 diam

"babykyu… Kyunnie, apa kau sudah ingat aku sekarang?" Tanya siwon ditelinga kiri kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merinding merasakan nafas hangat siwon, seakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau Wonnie hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun polos. Dibalas anggukan semangat siwon.

"Hmmm, sudahlah sakitmu sudah sembuh kan hyung? Aku gerah mau mandi, disini panas" ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun pergi untuk menutupi rasa groginya kalau dia berdiam lebih lama di dekat siwon bisa-bisa siwon tau perasaanya sebenarnya.

tanpa siwon tau dari awal kyuhyun sudah menyukai sosok Siwon tanpa ia tau kalau siwon adalah Wonnie hyungnya sewaktu kecil. tapi mana mungkin seorang cho kyuhyun mengakui perasaanya mau di kemanakan gengsinya yang setinggi awan itu… Tapi sesekali bolehlah buat namja cool itu melayang keawan.

kyuhyun melirik kearah siwon yang mematung ditempat Shock reaksi kyuhyun datar tidak seperti yang ia harapkan…

"WONNIE HYUNG, SARANGHAE" ucap kyuhyun setengah berteriak dan membentuk hati dengan tangan di kepala.

**END**

** []**

**Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!**


End file.
